1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR) Imaging Systems as used by the U.S. Army and other military or civilian organizations.
2. Description of Prior Art
The Army has adopted a first generation (GEN I) common module approach for the production and fielding of Forward Looking Infra-Red sensors (FLIR's). This concept provides common access to core FLIR components in order to reduce costs and facilitate maintenance, but yet still allows system integrators the flexibility of configuring each particular sensor to individual needs. There are several shortcomings to the common module concept, however. Due to the variety of sensor requirements and technology improvements, each common "module" evolved into a family of modules and thus complicated supply and repair logistics. Expensive module interfaces have been developed for each sensor platform. Centralized universal upgrades have not been possible. The performance of each sensor is often very different from any other, thus complicating training and strategic deployment. Many improvements in the technology of infra-red sensoring and imaging have since been made to the extent that it is neither cost effective nor physically possible to modify GEN I Common Module FLIR sensors to achieve enhanced performance. Rather the state of the art is now such that a new generation of FLIR sensors must be established. Examples of these technology advancements include the availability of multi-element photovoltaic (PV) focal plane arrays, time-delayed-integration (TDI) for enhanced sensitivity, miniaturized electronic multiplexer circuitry, digital video image processing, improved cryogenic cooling, long lifetime unidirectional scanners and integrated laser-hardened optics. Advances have also been made in the creation of two dimensional staring arrays which do not require field-of-view scanning, but the general consensus is that this technology is too immature to match the performance of the proposed new GEN II scanning FLIR sensor system, to be described. It has been determined that the Army would greatly benefit from the development of a new Kit concept, wherein GEN II FLIR technology is fielded in the form of preassembled kits ready to install into at least three general categories of Army FLIR environments, large Attack Helicopters, Tanks or Armored Vehicles, and smaller Scout class vehicles.